


Nora's New Normal

by ZincStandard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism, horse dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 00:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20751434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZincStandard/pseuds/ZincStandard
Summary: All Pyrrha wants is a moment of peace and quiet. Nora doesn't understand the meaning of either.





	Nora's New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by this artwork: https://www.hentai-foundry.com/pictures/user/suicidetoto/673112/06-02-2019-PR--Casual-riding
> 
> I've only seen the first three seasons of RWBY (seasons? volumes? whatever, up to when the school gets wrecked), and that was a while ago. This is probably super out-of-character. I don't really care.
> 
> Enjoy.

Some people made the mistake of thinking it was easy for Pyrrha to get straight A’s. It was sort of flattering, she supposed, to be seen as talented enough to ace her classes without effort—but the truth was, she worked her _ass_ off to do as well as she did. Sometimes, it felt like her every waking hour was consumed by studying and training, and things hadn’t gotten any easier since starting at Beacon; all her stress about the workload back at Sanctum had begun to seem woefully naïve.

She had several due dates coming up now, of course, but for once, she had no intention of worrying about any of them. In a rare show of compassion, Port had allowed everyone in her session of Advanced Grimm Studies to leave as soon as they’d finished the day’s exam, and after diligently double-checking all her answers, Pyrrha had been delighted to find she still had almost an hour left in the period. That made those minutes something precious: free time. As she reached the dorms, the one thing at the front of her mind, ahead of all the assignments in the world, was finally making it through another chapter of _The Thief and the Butcher_.

Being free of class, homework, and sparring practice wasn’t the only thing that made this moment special, of course. Pyrrha loved her teammates, she really did, but they could be…a lot, at times, and she couldn’t deny it could get exhausting being around them nearly every hour of every weekday. But right now, to the best of her knowledge, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were sitting through Weapon Maintenance with Mulberry—one payoff of Pyrrha’s academic fervor, as she’d gotten that requirement done early at Sanctum. Which meant that, for the remains of the period, the dorm was all hers.

She was therefore doubly shocked, upon opening the door, to find Nora crouched on the floor beside her bed, naked, bouncing her hips up and down atop a dildo that, even from where she stood, Pyrrha could see was as thick as her wrist.

Nora apparently wasn’t too distracted to notice the door opening; glancing over, she beamed with her typical effortless cheer. “Oh, hey Pyrrha! I thought you had class!”

Pyrrha blinked. For a long few seconds, her jaw hung open, as she tried to process the reality of what she was looking at. Her first instinct, had she walked in on someone in this position, would’ve normally been to yelp, immediately turn around, apologize profusely, and leave so as to give them space to clean up and cover up—but somehow that automatic process had shorted out, leaving her standing there staring blankly and not quite sure any of this was real. Possibly because Nora, far from what Pyrrha pictured as the normal reaction to getting caught like this—screaming and diving for cover—seemed not the least bit perturbed at being walked in on. Indeed, she hadn’t even stopped moving her hips on that massive toy she was using.

With her hands braced atop her mattress in front of her for support, Nora was facing sideways to the door. Squatting on the balls of her feet, her spread thighs blocked Pyrrha’s view of where, presumably, that enormous rod of dark brown silicone was penetrating her from below, but her movements would’ve left no doubt as to what she was doing even if she hadn’t been naked. Her pose did nothing to hide the slight bouncing of her heavy breasts as she rode the dildo, which, Pyrrha couldn’t help but notice each time Nora lifted herself up, was modeled with a pair of apple-sized balls as part of its base. These, alongside a bottle of what Pyrrha inferred to be lube, rested on a towel that Nora had thoughtfully laid on the floor below her, presumably to avoid making a mess on the carpet.

Abruptly, at least one bit of Pyrrha’s good sense caught up with her: apart from her body blocking the doorway, the room was wide open, with anyone walking by behind her positioned to get nearly as clear a view as she had. With a choked noise of embarrassment, Pyrrha hurriedly yanked the door closed—placing herself, she realized a second late, inside the dorm with Nora instead of safely out in the hall.

Shaken back to reality, Pyrrha spun around to face the wall. “Ah…g-got out early,” she stuttered. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…uh…”

She wasn’t about to turn around and look, but by the rhythmic, slick sounds she could hear behind her, she guessed Nora still hadn’t slowed down. “Didn’t mean to what?” Her teammate’s reply sounded puzzled, like she genuinely didn’t know what Pyrrha was talking about.

Pyrrha squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the sheer awkwardness of the situation enough to put together a response. “To…uh…well, to walk in on you, ah…you know…are you going to stop?” She hadn’t meant to change track mid-sentence, but the continued sound of Nora’s movements was _really_ distracting her.

“Probably not for a while,” Nora replied, chattering away in the same happy tone she used when telling the group about her latest crazy dream, or another time she’d almost gotten herself and Ren killed. “I mean, I’ve only been going for like an hour and cum twice, so normally I’d be about a third of the way done at this point, and I haven’t had time to use this thing all semester, so—hey, why are you staring at the wall? You think it’s plotting to betray us? Should I break it?”

Pyrrha was almost too busy blushing at what Nora had said to realize she’d been asked a question. “O-oh, uh, well, I…I mean, if you’re…” Deep breath. “If you need privacy, I’ll just…” She turned back to the door.

“Oh, nah, it’s fine!” Nora scoffed, like she thought Pyrrha was being silly. “I’m not about to kick a roomie out into the cold!”

Pyrrha’s hand stopped halfway to the knob. _She can’t be serious..._ “But…I mean, if you’re going to be…uh…”

“Oh, c’mon!” Again, Nora sounded like she thought Pyrrha was being rather foolish about all this. “It’s just us girls! We’re gonna be living here together for four years, might as well get used to each other!”

Pyrrha suddenly had the strange feeling that she was being gaslit. Was she completely crazy, or…_was_ she being weird about this? After all, Nora had a point—they _were_ set to share a room for their entire term at Beacon, and things would probably be difficult if they didn’t get used to a somewhat relaxed standard of privacy. With her roommates at Sanctum, there had always been clear boundaries, but she knew some of her classmates had gotten surprisingly comfortable sharing space…but this…

She considered her options. She could leave, go hang out in the library or wander around the grounds…but she’d _really_ been looking forward to some peace and quiet, and, as crazy as it was to admit, this might be her best bet. If Nora was just going to be over there by her bed, doing…her own thing, Pyrrha could just put on her headphones and listen to music while she read, and not look over that way. Really, it might be the quietest time she’d spent around Nora yet.

To the amazement of a great part of herself, Pyrrha found her hand falling back to her side. “Well, uh…I suppose…” Still not facing Nora, she turned to head for her own bed. “I’m just going to, uh…read, over here, then…”

“Okay!” Nora chirped. As she settled down atop her bedspread, Pyrrha could still hear the _schlick, schlick, schlick_ of her teammate bobbing up and down on her toy.

From her bed, it was tricky not to look in Nora’s direction, but Pyrrha managed it, moving somewhat awkwardly for the effort as she retrieved her headphones and _The Thief and the Butcher_ from her nightstand. Slipping the former over her ears, she immediately found the intrusive noise blocked out by the noise-canceling padding; relieved, she pulled up her favorite background playlist on her scroll, and within moments was settled comfortably, facing away from Nora and flipping through the chapter she’d been burning to get into for days.

However, try as she might, she couldn’t keep her thoughts from drifting back to what was happening just a few feet away. Now that she thought about it, she realized she’d sort of assumed Nora was asexual—probably because she acted like a child more than half the time. But, she supposed, that was probably unfair…and anyway, she was clearly head-over-heels for Ren, so it only made sense that she’d be as red-blooded as anyone else their age.

A thought struck her, making her glance up from her page—at the wall, thankfully. Reason told her it would be a mistake, but still, she reached up and slipped off her headphones; once more, the wet sound of Nora’s movements reached her ears, along with—she felt her face grow hot—a surprisingly small sigh that was unmistakably a sound of sexual enjoyment. Pyrrha cleared her throat. “Um, Nora, I forgot to ask…why aren’t _you_ in class right now?”

“Huh?” Nora’s voice sounded a little breathy, but otherwise just as unperturbed as before. “Oh, Mulberry called out sick. We got the message, like, five minutes after we sat down. Jaune and Ren went to the library to work on a thing, so I thought I’d get some me time.”

“I see,” Pyrrha said slowly, nodding. What was it Nora had said about being a third of the way done after an entire hour? She must have been counting on the boys to be gone for quite a while. And if she was serious, that was some stamina…

Pyrrha shook herself. Why was she thinking about that?

Her curiosity satisfied, she slid her headphones back on and tried to go back to her book. This time, to her relief, she found she had better luck relaxing. Incredibly, as the minutes passed, one song on her playlist rolling into the next as she finished the chapter and decided to continue on to the next, she almost forgot about Nora.

After another song, though, she noticed a problem: her elbows were starting to get sore from holding her position facing the head of her bed, and the wall. Turning over, however, would mean facing her teammate…_well_, Pyrrha found herself thinking, _if she really is going to be at this for as long as she says, it’s not like I can stay here and not face that way all that time._ The thought crossed her mind that she’d blocked off time to work on a paper for Oobleck after this period, for which she really should head to the library, but, well, when she really thought about it, she didn’t need to start it so early. Strange as this situation was, once she’d gotten over the initial awkwardness, it wasn’t unbearable…she could handle it. She was an adult, or near enough.

Pushing her pillow into a better spot to prop up her back, Pyrrha rolled over to sit up against it. Of course, this put Nora almost directly in her line of sight.

It wasn’t that she looked on _purpose_. But, well, it was hard not to at least glance that way unconsciously, as her eyes were left without text to focus on while she flipped another page.

Nora had her eyes closed, her lips parted just a little. A faint sheen of sweat stood out on her pale skin. She was still riding her toy at that same steady pace, her legs, powerfully muscled from a Huntress’ rigorous training, tensing and flexing rhythmically to move her hips up and down. Her breasts still bounced with the motion, her pink nipples hard and swollen; her abdominal muscles, every bit as toned as her legs, worked at a slower pace with her breathing.

From this angle, Pyrrha now had a clear view between Nora’s legs as well. Her teammate was clean-shaven except for a small triangle of hair just above the top of her vulva, as red as that on her head. Bereft of covering, her pink inner labia, visibly flushed and swollen, stretched tight around the impressive girth of the dark brown toy, seeming to grip the silicone as Nora lifted herself up again. Even from so far away, Pyrrha could see that everything down there was a gooey, sticky mess; Nora’s pussy glistened with moisture, with more dripping down over the base of the dildo and onto the towel (Pyrrha was momentarily thankful for Nora’s foresight in putting that down), and even more wetness adding to the sweat glistening on her inner thighs.

It took a second for Pyrrha to realize she hadn’t started her new page.

She caught her breath abruptly, snapping back to reality for what felt like the tenth time in rapid succession. Burying her face in her book, she wondered what had gotten into her. Pyrrha was far from asexual herself, of course—not that she’d ever had any real experience, what with the demands of her academic life and her own fame cursing her to be viewed as unapproachable by almost everyone. But even if she’d been into girls, which she’d never known herself to be before, this was _Nora_. Nora who didn’t understand the concept of “inside voice”. Nora who followed Ren around like a lost, hyperactive puppy. Nora who didn’t seem to see anything unusual or embarrassing about riding a two-inch-thick dildo, naked, right in front of her roommate who she’d known for just over a month and a half.

Pyrrha realized she’d started watching again.

She felt outside herself, in a daze. Absent any direction, her hands found her headphones; they slid off her head and fell to rest on the pillow, leaking tinny-sounding notes. Once again, Pyrrha was treated to the wet slurping sound that huge toy made as Nora worked her hips on it. Over that, she heard more of those small sighs—as loud as Nora nearly always was, Pyrrha was shocked at how little sound she made while in the midst of what looked to be some very enjoyable masturbation. Her exhalations came out as low, breathy little gasps and grunts, decidedly un-performative, clearly genuine expressions of intense feeling that she seemed to simply have no interest in holding back. Everything about how she moved, the sounds she made, the expression on her face with her eyes shut, said there wasn’t a thought in her head about anything but making herself feel good—keeping quiet, putting on a show, none of that entered into things. It was direct, unglamorous, unsexy in a way that paradoxically made it one of the sexiest things Pyrrha had ever seen. To Nora, it was like no one else was there.

Pyrrha was hardly aware that she’d let her book fall onto her chest. She was rather _more_ aware that her panties had begun to feel decidedly damp.

As she watched, Nora’s movements slowed to a stop, her grunts falling silent. Her legs tensed, and then she let out a longer, deeper sigh as she slowly rose, pushing herself up to her feet, sliding off the dildo with a long _slurp_ing sound. Pyrrha’s eyes widened, first at just how much of the thing emerged from inside her teammate, inch after inch, and then, as Nora pulled off it entirely, at the realization that it wasn’t even shaped or colored like a human penis—the dark brown of the base and balls became mottled with light pink halfway up the length, where a thick ring of raised “flesh” divided it in half, the tip flattened and flared wider than the gently tapered shaft below it.

“What _is_ that?” A second after she heard the words, Pyrrha felt her face flush scarlet. She hadn’t meant to speak; it had just popped out, she’d been so shocked.

“What, this?” Nora had knelt back down next to the toy, picking up the bottle of lube, which she held up to confirm. “It’s lube, you put it on stuff to—”

“N-no, not that.” Pyrrha cursed herself—why was she still talking? Yet somehow her mouth seemed beyond her control. “_That_.” She pointed at the toy.

Nora glanced down at it, puzzled. “Uh, it’s a dildo, silly,” she said with a grin. “Y’know, a fake dick. You can fuck yourself with it when you can’t get a real one. Or don’t want a real one, which is—"

“I know what it is,” Pyrrha snapped, gritting her teeth and sending up a prayer for strength, or to wake up and for this to all be a dream, she honestly wasn’t sure which. “I mean, why is it…shaped like that?”

“_Oooooooooh!_” Nora exclaimed, comprehension dawning. “Well, it’s shaped like a horse’s dick!” She beamed, as if proud of the statement.

Pyrrha blinked, now feeling like she was the one who wasn’t getting something obvious. “Uh…why?”

Nora giggled. “’Cause it feels great! See how the head flares like that? You can feel it scraping against your insides, it really stretches you open. The ring, too, and, I mean, it’s _big_, like, obviously not as big as a real one, but still, I’m kind of a size queen, so I like ‘em like this when I can get ‘em. Dildos, I mean, not actual horse dicks, ‘cause, y’know, that’d be gross, and also it’d probably kill me, though I’ve kinda been thinking about getting an actual-size one just to see if I can take it, I think if I really warmed up a whole bunch it could work, and, y’know, it’s kinda naughty and fun to think about getting fucked by a horse even if I’d never actually do it ‘cause obviously that’s not okay…”

She finally paused to breathe, and a lightbulb seemed to go off. “Ooh, you wanna try it? I know it looks scary, but trust me, it’s no problem if you take it slow and get used to it.” She gestured invitingly to the dildo, grinning excitedly.

Pyrrha was once again unable to speak for several seconds. “Uh…n-no, thank you, I’m alright…”

“No worries!” Nora chirped. “More for me!” With that, she upended the bottle of lube, poured a generous measure onto her palm, and set about spreading it on the dildo, starting from the head and smearing it downward as it fell it drips, making the whole thing glisten even brighter than it had a moment ago.

Pyrrha felt lost as Nora set down the lube, hopped back up over the dildo, and lined up the flared head with her visibly sopping, red pussy. Her teammate let her eyes fall closed again as it found home, and as she carefully lowered herself down, the thick silicone practically splitting her open, she let out another low sigh of delight. Gently, she sank back down, Pyrrha transfixed as inch after inch once more disappeared inside her—how much could she _take?_—before seemingly bottoming out with perhaps three quarters of the toy buried inside her body. Once more, she started up the same rhythm of movement, bouncing her hips steadily up and down, her legs flexing, her lips parted around the same small sounds of pleasure.

If Pyrrha was waiting for something to shake her out of her trance—hopefully back to reality—she didn’t have long. For the first time she’d noticed, Nora sped up, the rhythm of her riding picking up a notch. Her grunts got perhaps a little louder, and Pyrrha could hear her panting breaths, even over the gooey _schlicking_ sounds, louder than ever. A furrow appeared in Nora’s brow, she seemed to be focusing on something…all of a sudden, with a deep, groan that stretched longer than any of her vocalizations so far, her head pitched forward between her muscular arms that were still bracing her against her bed, her hips dropped suddenly to take nearly the entire length of the dildo inside her, and Pyrrha saw her abdominals clench as wetness gushed from around the toy to soak the towel beneath her. Pyrrha knew more than enough to recognize a woman’s orgasm when she saw it, even if Nora’s looked so different from her own, and while her face burned, she couldn’t look away. It seemed to go on for an age, Nora’s first groan fading to be replaced by another as her body went into another blissful contraction, with more and more to follow. Pyrrha wasn’t sure if she’d ever cum for half as long.

Finally, it seemed to end. Nora stayed motionless for a moment, breathing hard. Then, her head popped back up like a Jack-in the-Box, with a grin to match. Her cheeks glowed pink, the sheen of sweat on her skin looking a little more pronounced. “_Whew_,” she exclaimed. “Number three. That was a good one.”

Without another moment’s pause, she resumed riding the dildo, up and down, up and down. “So, watcha got planned tonight?”

It took Pyrrha entirely too long to realize the question was aimed at her. “I…have to go.”

*****

Blake’s ears twitched beneath their concealing bow as a knock came at the door of the dorm room behind her. Frowning, she set down her scroll and went to check the peephole. Even through the distorting glass, Pyrrha’s distress was obvious; her cheeks were red, and her eyes darted to and fro down the hall like she was expecting to be attacked.

Blake opened up quickly. “Hey, Pyrrha, what’s—”

“I need to use your restroom.” Pyrrha grimaced, a hand on her stomach signaling her discomfort more clearly.

Blake’s frown deepened. “Uh, don’t you guys—”

“Not working,” Pyrrha groaned. “Please, it’s an emergency.”

“Uh, sure, okay,” Blake agreed, stepping aside; Pyrrha almost shoved her out of the way in her rush to get through, heading right for the door that led to the ensuite bath. “Do you want me to call—”

“No, I’m fine!” Pyrrha called from behind the now-closed door. “Thank you!”

Blake was left standing outside, the thought occurring to her that, if Pyrrha was feeling that brand of unwell, it would probably be best to give her space. Trusting her classmate to let herself out, Blake retrieved her scroll and departed, thinking a walk around the campus would be good for her.

*****

As she came, Pyrrha clamped her free hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her voice. She’d heard Blake leave, just as she’d hoped (thankfully, the entire team hadn’t been there when she’d arrived), but still, the walls in the dorms were thinner than she’d have preferred.

Three fingers of her right hand were buried in her pussy up to the knuckles; she felt her walls clench tight around them as her climax rocked her, drenching them in wetness, though not nearly so much as Nora had produced…thinking about her teammate’s orgasm amplified her own, and she wasn’t positive she hadn’t been audible even through her restraining hand.

As the last wave passed, she felt herself fall limp, slumping back against the tank of the toilet. With the pressure relieved, she felt more herself again. Considering what was next—getting out of here and going back to her own dorm, where Nora would probably still be at it, if her word was anything to go by—she sighed dejectedly. She hoped this wasn’t going to become Nora’s new normal. If it did, then she’d either have to say goodbye to ever being able to relax in the dorm…or get used to taking care of what her teammate’s behavior did to her without much in the way of privacy to fall back on.

Then again…Nora hadn’t seemed to mind the prospect of Pyrrha following her example with her present. And Pyrrha had to admit, she hadn’t cum that hard in a very long time.

A smile touched her lips as the one naughty thought brought on another. Withdrawing her soaked fingers from her pussy with a sigh of her own, she brought them to her mouth. As she cleaned herself up, enjoying the taste of her cum, she wondered if Nora masturbating in the dorm might not be so bad for her…


End file.
